Two Death Kid's In Love
by BlackStar8Fangirl8
Summary: In this High School drama everyone is a junior. Natsuki Evans, Soul's little sister and Death the Kid fall in love. But what happens when revenge, people liking certain people, and High School come between them? Find out in Two Death Kids In Love! (XD Such a tacky summary!) Review my children!
1. Detention

Two Death Kids In Love

Natsuki woke up. She turned over to her alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. She had to get up and go to High School. It was Junior year at Death High. Along with her pals, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Blackstar, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Elizabeth Thompson (Liz), her younger sister Patricia Thompson (Patti), and Death the kid. She couldn't wait to see Kid. She's liked him since his first day at school when they were best friends! Natsuki was Soul's baby sister, she lived with him in their own apartment near their high school. 'Death City High' with Lord Death being the mayor of Death City and Natsuki and Kid being best friends. He gave them both a scholar ship.

"Hey Natsu!" Soul yelled "Get up shimai! (Sister)" Natsuki rolled her face onto her pillow. "No O-Nii-san! I'm sleepy!" She yelled back slowly falling asleep. "You'll see Kiiiddd!" Soul said singing kid in a musical tone. Natsuki popped up and ran right into the bathroom."Yep that's Natsuki!" He laughed.

~At Shinigamis house~ Kid had brushed his teeth. Symmetrically of course! He couldn't wait to see Natsuki today. "Father am I symmetrical?" Kid asked fixed his shirt. Shinagami nodded "Yes Kid! You look wonderful!" His father said. "Now off to school you kids go!" Liz, Patti, and Kid hopped into a black convertible. Liz and Patti in the back seat. Kid driving. Kid was saving that spot for Natsuki... he loved her. Later when they pulled up into the Evans house. Nastuki came out with Soul. "Hello Min'na! (Everyone) Natsuki called out happily. Kid smiled, he loved when Natsuki was happy it ment he was happy. "Hop I!" Kid said cheerfully. Soul hopped into the back between Liz and Patti. He smirked at Liz. She laughed and rolled her eyes. Natsuki sat next to Kid. Kid hesitantly put his arm around Natsu. Kid's phone bleeped at the red light. "Huh?" He said and picked up his phone. Soul had texted him.  
Soul: Don't try anything with my baby sis and we'll be cool!  
Kid turned to look at Soul. Soul nudged at his arm around Natsu. Kid quickly took it away. He was kinda scared of Soul...he didn't want Soul to beat him up. Kid was stronger but when someone messes with his sister, its not pretty at all! Kid pulled up to Shibusen. Liz and Patti hopped out,Soul saw Maka and walked up to her. Natsu and I hop out. "What's your first class Natsu?" Kid asked Natsuki smiled "Um...I think I have gym class!" She said smiling "Ouch! Right in the morning!?"  
"I know! Haha! At least I get to relax in homeroom!"  
Kid walked to class after he had walked Natsu to her class. Kid was happy to be friends with Natsuki. 'She was nice and sweet when she wanted to be! But if you push her buttons she becomes so different...cute and angry at the same time!' Kid thought.

~In 6th period history~ Kid was texting Soul in History grew bored as Makas father Spirit talked on and on and on about the history of Death the only real reason Spirit wanted a job here was to keep Maka away from boys, he needs a life Soul:Hey Kid we really should hang out at the arcade or somethin! After all if your gonna marry Natsu you gotta rack up some points with big brother don't ya?  
Kid: Ha ha ha -_-, Very funny Soul! Its just a small crush ok?  
Soul:Whatever you say just don't do anything funny with her Kid:I'm not! I'm not! As I said just a small cru-  
Spirit was coming around the room. Kid stopped texting and hid the phone on his lap, he pushed his seat closer to his desk. "Kid would you do me a favor?" Spirit asked. Standing above Kid. The young Shinigami looked up. "Y-yes Mr. Albarn?" He asked "What's that on your lap?"  
"M-my um pencil!"  
"May I see Mr Death?"  
Kid gulped. "Its my phone Mr Albarn!" Kid said with a sigh.  
"Ah huh! Mr Death take your phone and yourself to detention later..." Spirit went back to teaching. Kid quickly texted Soul back.  
Kid:Damn! Spirit caught me! Detention! -.- see ya Soul!  
Great just great...Kid was suppose to ask Natsu if she wanted him to drive her home while Liz, Patti, and Soul stay after school. Shit! What was he gonna do now?!

~Natsukis Pov ~ I was in Math class, I was texting Maka. Stein had just started working here, but he wasn't teaching us math...-_- he was just being him and he was dissecting a small bird...  
Maka:What class are you in?  
Natsuki:Meh I'm in Math, but Stein isn't paying any attention he's dissecting some small bird Maka: Ew! So how's Soul?  
Natsuki:He's being his normal,grumpy,cheesy,over protective self! How about your dad? I think he's teaching.  
Maka:Yeah! He's good, sadly -.- he always is invading my privacy!  
Natsuki:At least you don't have a Soul! He's always listening in on my conversations, and always bugging Kid!  
Maka: Oooh oooh! Bugging Kid! Why'd you mention that!?  
Natsuki: _ Maka! No reason its just that when we hang out he is always like 'STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!'  
Stein started coming, but I kept texting. "Evans!" He yelled out as he stood beside me. Damn! He caught me! I hate when he calls me Evans! "Yeah Dr Stein?" I said trying to put my phone is my pocket of my sweater without him noticing. "Detention today..." he said and went back to his bird. "Oh yeah! Just yeah! Now that I have detention O-Nii-san is gonna fucking kill me! I secretly text Tsubaki, Kid, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti and blackstar Natsuki:Hey...anyone else have detention? I waited for a few minutes and I got a text. I looked around to see if Stein was looking or if anyone else was either.  
Kid:Sadly yes...why?  
Natsuki:Haha! I have detention too!  
Kid: Cool!  
I bet I mean I hope Kid is happy that he's gonna see me! After class, me,Tsubaki, Kid, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti and blackstar head off to lunch. We all sit together. Patti is playing with her food trying to make it into a giraffe and then tear it down after, Blackstar is climbing all around yelling that he's #1 and Tsubaki is telling him not to! So really at the table talking are Me, next to me Soul, the other side of me Kid, across us is Liz and Maka. "I can't believe you two got detention!" Liz said wanting to laugh. Me and Kid rolled our eyes. "What's that suppose to mean Liz?" Kid asked.  
Soul, Maka and Liz look at each other then burst in laughter These guys are idiots! -.- "What!?" Me and Kid yell at the same time. He blushes and so do I. "Aww how cute they talk and blush at the same time!" Maka called out. Even Soul laughed...these guys are dorks! "Shut up!" Me and Kid yell. And we blush...again! "Liz, Maka can I talk to you in the ladies room!?" I say angrily. We walk to the girls bathroom. "I hate you!" As soon as I yell that they burst in laughter...-_- "Would you stop! Okay I know maybe I do like Kid! So what!?" I yell. But I can't help it. I start laughing!  
We just laugh.

~Kids Pov ~ Soul is just sitting there laughing. I roll my eyes. "You guys are ridiculous!" I say starting to laugh. Soul keeps laughing. "Just make sure you don't try anything funny with her!" Soul said. I nod. "W-what!? Why would I?" I say hesitantly...except I would...if she would! Soul laughs "We all know you like her!" My face grows red "DO NOT!" I yelled out. Soul started laughing, I couldn't help it! I started laughing too! Natsuki, Maka and Liz come back. We all sit down laughing so hard...I dunno why! We just did! I guess that's kinda why we are all friends! After Lunch I offer to walk Natsuki to her next class. She nods. "A-about lunch..." she says rubbing her arm shyly. "Hey don't worry about it!" I say putting a big stupid grin on my face. She smiles at me, so beautiful, I love Natsuki...I just wonder if she loves me! "Natsu do you maybe wanna hang out at my place after detention?" I asked nervously.  
She smiled wide and nodded. "Uh huh sure!" As we walk a boy bumps into Natsuki. He keeps his face right on her chest and he starts to get a nose bleed. Natsuki punches him in the face. The boy falls. He has our school uniform on (which no one wares) and black glasses, with blue short hair. "Akio Yamazaki...next time this happens I'm gonna freakin rip your head off! I'm one girl you don't wanna mess with!" Natsu said as she held her hand out and helped him up. Akio didn't notice me, when he did he ran off. I smirk, I'm one shinagami you don't wanna mess with!

~Normal Pov ~ Kid and Natsuki walked to detention later. There was Blackstar. "What you do?" Kid asked sitting next to him and Natsuki. "Eh! I was just climbing uo the ceiling and yelling that I'm #1 and Dr Stein didn't like it so he sent me here!" He grumbled. "As soon as Mr Nakatsukasa (Tsubakis father who had worked at Death City High) leaves I'm gonna jump out the window!" Blackstar whispered. Natsuki and Kid rolled their eyes. As soon ad Mr Nakatsukasa left Blackstar hopped onto the window seal."Your god is out!" He yelled jumping out the window. "Wow! He needs professional help!" Natsuki said, which made Kid laugh lightly. Natsuki liked it when he smiled. It made her happy. "Natsuki how long have we been friends?" Kid asked pulling his chair next to Natsuki. She smiled at him and blew out her mouth. She sat back "Gosh! I dunno Kid! Ever since your first day at DWMA! When Soul and Blackstar tried to beat you up!" Her face turned red and she blushed "I knew you'd win! Then I saw you fall on the floor, blood coming outta your mouth I might add!" They laughed. She continued, "I ran over to help you! And Patti and Liz took you home! The day after you thanked me for helping you and we became friends ever since that day!" Kid smiled. "I'm glad I came to DWMA! Other wise I would have never met you! My best friend of all time!" He said wrapping his arm around her. They both blushed, Natsukis phone beeped. She looked at it. "Its Blackstar..." she said. "What's it say?" Kid asked curiously. "Look in the hallway hurry!" Natsuki read. The two got up and opened the door. Two police officers held Blackstar side by side he had blood all along his face. "Oh my god! What did he do!?" Natsuki yelled out. "NO POLICE LET ME GO! I AM A GOD!" Blackstar yelled out. "Don't resist kid! -_-" One of the officers said. Kid face palmed himself. "Blackstar! -_-" they both called out. Blackstar kept yelling with that goofy grin on his face! 'What an idiot!' Natsu thought to herself...he was!

Blackstar8Fangirl8:Blackstar your such an idiot! I love you! *hugs blackstar XD*  
Blackstar:YAH! I HAVE A FANGIRL!  
Natsuki: Blackstar (Blackstar8Fangirl8) doesn't own Soul eater! ^_^


	2. Siblings

Two Death Kids In Love

~After School~ Kid and Natsuki went to go bail Blackstar out of jail instead of hanging out at Kid's house. On the car ride to the police station, Natsuki and Kid laughed. "What'd ya think he did this time!?" Natsuki asked. Kid laughed "Who knows? This is Blackstar we are talking about! He's pretty much capable of anything!" Kid said with a laugh. When they pulled into the police station, Blackstar was inside. They walked in, Blackstar was in a small temporary jail cell. "What's your name?" A young girl around Kid and natsukis age asked. "I'm Death the kid and this is Natsuki Evans, we are here for Blackstar." Kid said. "Oh! Blackstar huh! He's right over there. Down the hall and make a left you should see him In a temporary cell!" She replied more interested in Kid. She smiled at him. "I'm um Rosalina by the way!" The girl said with a smile. Natsuki smiled back "Thanks for the help Rosalina!" Natsuki said. When they got to the cell, Blackstar was sitting on a wooden bench in the cell. He looked up. "Um officer we are here to bail him out!" Natsuki told the officer who was standing by the cell. "Careful he's a very feisty little guy!" The officer said as he opened the cell door. "I'm not little I'm such a big guy!" Blackstar called out proudly

On car ride home, Blackstar in the backseat, Kid driving. Natsuki asked Blackstar what had happened "Meh I was jumping out the window when I bumped into Akio Yamazaki, he started hitting on MY Tsubaki! So I beat him up hardcore and he called 911..." Blackstar explained Kid sighed "Star you can't just go around beating up people!" He said pulling up to Blackstar and Tsubaki's apartment. "Bye Star." Natsuki said waving and faintly smiling. "Your god is out! Peace!" Blackstar yelled as he hopped out of the black symmetrical convertible. As Kid and Nastuki drive, Kid feels nervous. 'I wonder if Natsu wants to still hang out!' He thought. Natsukis phone beeped. She picked it up. "What's it say?" Kid asked.  
"My stupid O-Nii-san wants me home,he's worried!"  
Kid frowned as he drove to Natsuki's house. He really wanted to hang out with Natsu! He was gonna ask her on a date! And he wanted to kiss her..,.oh well he was going to wait for a better time. "See ya Natsu!" Kid said with a sigh. "You can come in Kid its no problem!" Natsuki said with a smile as she got out of the car. Kid smiled "If its okay with Soul!" Natsuki laughed "It doesn't matter! Come on!" Kid got out of the car and walked inside. Soul was on the couch. "Hey O-Nii-san!" Natsuki said with a nervous smile on her face. She wasn't sure on how Soul would react to Kid being with her. "Hey Nastu, hey Kid!" Soul said with a light wave, he was more focused on the tv. Natsuki sat down beside Soul. He wrapped his arm around her and glared at Kid. "Come sit down Kid!" Natsuki said patting down a seat next to her. Kid sat down. Soul pulled Natsuki closer, he didn't want Kid by his sister Natsuki was to young to date! At least to Soul she was! "Look Soul! Me and Kid are just friends okay! Stop being over protective! I'm gonna grow up! Deal with it Soul!" Natsuki yelled out as she stood up. Kid blushed..., he was happy Natsuki stood up to her brother! Soul however was upset. "Nobody even said any crap like that! So just shut the hell up and sit down!" Soul called out. Natsuki grabbed Kid's hand. Kid's face turned bright red. "Let's go hang at your place Kid!" Natsuki said tugging on Kid for him to stand up. "Look Natsuki I'm sorry ok? Now sit down!" Soul said getting upset. " O-Nii-san can we at least talk about this!?"  
"Talk about what Natsu!?" "About you not wanting me to grow up!"  
Soul looked down, she was right Soul wanted his sister to stay his well little sister!  
"That's what I thought!" Natsuki held Kid's hand and walked out the door.

~Kid's Pov ~ ~Walking down the street~ Natsuki laughed "Sorry! I forgot you had a car!" She said still holding my hand. I smile back. "Its ok! I like walking...I get to hold your hand!" I say. Both of our faces turn super red. Natsu holds my hand tighter. "I'm glad we are friends!" Natsu said with a bright beautiful smile. Natsuki just doesn't now! That she's beautiful! Really!  
As we walk there is an awkward pause, us holding hands, walking down the sidewalk to my place in fall! Every single thing is perfect! I think now's my chance to kiss her. "Natsu I-..." I start to say as we standing under a tree! Leaves falling so asymmetrical, but who cares! Natsu looks beautiful. "Y-yes Kid-kun?" She asked smiling. I look down and blush. I lean forward so does Natsuki. 3...2...1 and are lips touch. I wrap my arms around her waist she wraps her arms around my neck. She brakes away from the kiss and blushes badly. "D-did we just...?" Natsuki said. I nod "Y-yeah!" We sand there blushing and looking at each other "Natsu I-!" I start to say and stop. Natsuki looks at me "Yes Kid-sama?" She asked. She looked so innocent, so helpless, so cute! Yet push her buttons and she will beat you up! I shake my head "Nothin...Nevermind..." She smiled at me. How could someone like Natsu smile?! Someone whose been threw so much pain! And she's suffered so much! How can she smile? I grab her and pull her close into a big hug. She wraps her arms around me, we sit and hug each other. Natsu begins to cry. "What's wrong?" I ask her still hugging "I'm so glad to have an amazing friend like you!" "Don't you mean boyfriend Natsu?"  
She pulls away from the hug and smiles tears still in her eyes. "B-boyfriend!?" She called out. I nod she kissed me. We both smile and blush. I love Natsuki...and right now I am almost pretty sure she loves me!

~Normal Pov ~ Later that night at nine o'clock, Natsuki comes home. "Where were you Natsu?" Soul asked coming down the stairs and plopping himself onto the couch. "Out!" Natsuki said happily spinning around smiling. "With who?" Soul asked turning on the tv and drinking some of his soda. Natsuki sat down "With ma boyfriend!" Soul spit out his soda. "BOYFRIEND!?" He yelled out "Who's he!?" Natsuki laughed "Its Kid!" Natsuki had a big smiled on her face. She couldn't believe after liking Kid since his first day at DWMA seeing him beating up Blackstar and Soul...she knew she'd like him! And nobody could tell her otherwise!  
"Kid!? As in Death the kid!?" Soul stood up. Natsuki nodded still with a huge smile on her face. Soul cracked his knuckles. Natsuki quickly stood up "No way no how! Your not beating him up! Leave Kid alone or I will beat you up O-Nii-san okay!?" Natsuki said squinting her eyes. Soul sighed and nodded. He wanted to beat up Kid so badly, but if it made his baby sister unhappy he couldn't do it! Natsuki went to her room and closed the door. She grabbed her phone and laid on her bed. She texted Maka.  
Natsuki:Guess what Maka!  
Maka:What is it Natsuki?  
Natsuki:Me and Kid kissed and now he's ma boyfriend!  
Maka:No way! Good for you Natsuki! ^●^ Natsuki put down her phone and smiled...She was Kid's girl now...nobody else...

~Next Day~ At Death High the word got around quick about Natsuki and Kid being together, no boy would dare mess with Natsuki,because a certain Shinagami wouldn't let that happen! Akio Yamazaki however wasn't really on board! He'd always look at Natsuki and get massive noise bleeds, and always get punched by Natsuki. Kid was very protective, if anyone looked at Natsuki that wrong way he'd make sure they never did it again!  
Blackstar and Natsuki went over Blackstars place to play video games, the usual Marvel vs Capcom 3. Natsuki laughed "I got you now!" She called out as she pressed the two left triggers "HADOKEN!" She yelled as he character 'Ryu' had just shot out his special move 'Hadoken'(XD I'm such a nerd!) Blackstar had died. "NO WAY HOW COULD HE AMAZING BLACKSTAR LOSE!?" Blackstar yelled slamming his remote onto the couch. Natsuki laughed. She had remembered when her and Blackstar used to be partners at the DWMA. That was before Tsubaki came to the school, then Natsuki paired up with Hiro just to make Tsubaki happy. "Hey Blackstar do you still remember the three assassination rules from when we tried to take out Al Capone and his gang?" Natsuki asked crossing her legs onto the couch. Blackstar scoot closer to her crossing his legs as well, they were facing eachother. "How could I forget!?" He said happily with a cheesy grin, it made Natsuki smile. "Assassins Rule Number One - Silence: Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target." She said "Assassins Rule Number Two - Transpositional Thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements." Blackstar replied "Assassins Rule Number Three - Speed: Take out the target before the target notices your presence." They both said together and giggled. "I can't believe you remember that!" Natsuki said still laughing "How could I forget!? That was our first mission!" He laughed Natsuki smiled at Blackstar, he was like a brother to her...better then Soul! "Ya know Blackstar your like a big brother to me!" Blackstar was surprised, he never knew Natsuki liked him like that! He laughed "And your like a little sister to me Natsu!" He said with a big cheesy grin on his face. Natsuki went home, with a big smile on her face!

Blackstar8Fangirl8:Uh oh! Natsuki!  
Natsuki:What!?  
Blackstar8Fangirl8:You like Blackstar don't you!? *evil grin*  
Natsuki: No! -_-  
Soul: Blackstar doesn't own Soul eater 


	3. I don't care!

Two Death Kids In Love

~Souls Pov ~

I was coming home from hanging out with Maka and Kid, Kid was just texting Natsu the whole time though. When I get home I call for Natsukis name...she's doesn't hear me most likely because her music is blasting loud in her room. I can hear her singing. I listen 'I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone!  
I crashed my car into a bridge I watched I let it burn!  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs!  
I crashed my car into the bridge! I don't care I love it!'  
I walk up the stair and open the door to her room. She's jumping on her bed, she doesn't noticed me I lean on the door and watch her laughing. She sings loud not very good!  
'Your on a different road I'm in the milky-way You want me down on earth, but I am up in space Your so damn hard to please We gotta kill this switch Your from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch!'  
The song ends. I laugh, Natsuki throws a pillow at my face "Get out!" She yelled running to me. I start laughing again "Okay 90's bitch!" I say laughing even harder!  
She pushes me "I need a lock on my door! Privacy!" She yelled and slammed her door shut. I love having a little sister! What's the point of having one when you can't mess with her? I walk Into my room. I text Natsu.  
Soul:Sorry! Haha! I didn't know you were a 90's bitch!  
Natsuki:SHUT UP! DON'T WALK INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING FIRST!  
I laugh "I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE ANYWAYS!" I yell "GOOD! I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE!" She yelled back Man Natsuki your the best baby sister ever!

~Kids Pov ~ I sit on my bed crying...poor Natsuki! I can't stop thinking about it! She told me about her grandparents and how they died right in front of Soul and her eyes!

~XD Flash Back time! Sit cho ass down! XD~ Natsuki and her brother had been told to hide under their grandparents bed after some gang had broke into the house. Natsuki was five and Soul was six,their grandparents a still sorta young 40 "O-Nii-san I'm scared!"  
Natsuki whispered, Soul wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh Natsu!" Soul said as three men and their grandparents came into the room. (XD Japanese time!)  
" SPAN LANG="zh-CN"今それらを殺す/SPAN!" (Kill them now!) A man yelled out " SPAN LANG="zh-CN"なしてください/SPAN!" (Please no!) Their Grandmother cried Natsuki cried and snuggled into Soul's chest. Soul closed his eyes cuddling with his sister, scared to death! So scared A man with white hair and a big mustache brought out a knife, he cut Grandpa Evans chest, he cried in pain! Natsuki cried quietly, Soul began to cry shaking in fear.  
Another man stood and watched laughing, he had a suit and nice dressy hat, he was smoking a cigar. Grandpa Evan decided to fight, but he got stabbed and he fell onto the floor, right next to the bed. "Grandpa!" Natsuki whispered as she saw her grandfather bleeding to death right in front of her. She cried, Soul held her tighter. "Giovanni!" Grandma Evans cried for her husband. A man with with Black hair and wearing a green suit threw Grandma Evans onto the bed. Natsuki turned around facing the bottom of the bed. The man stabbed Grandma Evans with a sword multiple times, blood fell from the bed onto the siblings. The three men walked out laughing. "G-grandma G-grandpa!" Natsuki yelled out as her grandmothers blood dripped all over her and her face. The siblings climbed out of from under the bed. "S-soul...they are just sleeping because they are hurt right?" Natsuki asked holding on to souls wait. "N-no...Natsu...Grandma and Grandpa a-are dead..." soul said crying. "No! No no no they can't be!" Natsuki screamed. She ran over to her Grandma as Soul ran over to his Grandpa. "GRANDMA!" Natsuki yelled shaking her grandmother. Soul did the same. Natsuki ripped the sword out of her Grandma and looked at her reflection with blood on the sword... the siblings left the house, Natsuki swore she'd find the man who killed her Grandparents!  
~Fin~

~Kids Pov ~ Natsu you've been threw a whole lot! I'm sorry! Your parents are missing! You witnessed your Grandparents die...you poor poor girl! I wipe away my tears and grab my symmetrical phone and text Natsuki.  
Kid:Hey Natsu...  
Natsuki:Hay Kiddo! ^_^ Kid:C-can I come over?  
Natsuki:Of course! See ya!  
Kid:...bye...  
I'm just gonna hug her and tell her how much I love her!

When I get to the Evan's house Soul is sitting on the is upstairs blasting her music so loud. Soul waved "HEY! SHE'S UPSTAIRS!" He yelled I walk up the stairs. I listen to the music. Natsuki is singing, not very good! _  
' It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh Yeaaaah!We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time It's miserable and magical oh yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh I don't know about you but im feeling 22 Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you You don't know about me but I bet you want to Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22!'  
I knock on the door, the music stops Natsuki opens the door. Blackstar is there, they are playing video games. "Hiya Kid!" Natsuki said with a smile she hugged me "Hey! Hey Blackstar!" I said...what the hell is he doin here?!  
"Hey Kid!" Blackstar said "Come on Natsu let's finish playing!" He gestured her to sit down. Natsuki sat next to Blackstar and started playing the game. "Haha sorry if you knocked a few times Kid I had te music blasting loud and was so focused on the game!" Natsu said with a laugh. I sat beside her. "No its okay!" I was wondering what Blackstar is doing here? I'm just gonna have to wait until he leaves I guess! "WHAT!? No way!" Blackstar yelled over the music, he had died in the game. "Kid your turn!" He said handing me the Xbox remote. I grabbed it "What are you guys playing!?" I yelled. "We are playing Dragon Ball Z:Raging Blast 2!" She yelled As I was playing I noticed Blackstar getting kinda close to Natsu...I admit I am a bit Jealous! "YES!" Natsuki shouted, she beat me up! -_- We all laughed "Your a fucking master Natsu!" I told her giving her a side hug. "Hell ya!" Blackstar agreed giving her a high five. Natsuki turned off the music. "SOUL!" She called. Soul came into the room "Yea?"  
"We are done O-Nii-san, Blackstar and you can hang out now!" She said with a laugh Blackstar and Soul left the house. "Why'd you come over Kid?" She asked turning off the tv. I tackle hugged her onto the bed, she sat up me still hugging her. "Hey you okay?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"About what Kiddo?"  
"...I was thinking about how your grandparents died in front of you! That's horrible!"  
"Hey don't feel sorry for me!" She pulled outta the hug and smiled wide at me...sometimes I hate when she smiles because she's been threw so much pain! "I love you Natsu!"  
She smiled and kissed me "I love you too!"

~Blackstars Pov~ I dunno even though Natsu is dating Kid...I think I may like her! Me and Soul are walking down the street, I ask him "Soul what would you think if I dated your sister?"  
"Psh! Better then the symmetry freak!"  
"I'm just guessing you don't want Natsuki dating Kid!"  
"Honestly no, but if it makes her happy its okay!" He shrugged. I nod, alright! I may actually have a chance! She already likes me kinda sorta! Maybe who knows!

Blackstar8Fangirl8: *spongebob face* You like Blackstar don't you Natsuki? (To make that clear the spongebob face was when Spongebob asked Squidward if he liked Krabby Patties! XD)  
Natsuki:...-_- shut up blackstar!  
Kid:Blackstar doesn't own Soul Eater!  
Blackstar:But I'm In it!  
Blackstar8Fangirl8:Baka! Not you me! -.-


End file.
